


Meet The Parents. Parent. Doctor ... Whatever?

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awwww I need sleep, Garak does not like Mora, M/M, Yet he has to meet him, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: The station family is about to have a nice celebration, but what's this about Mora coming to join them? Who allowed this? Julian!





	Meet The Parents. Parent. Doctor ... Whatever?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry  
> I keep this this trash, trash free, so if you don't like Mora we will never see him.

"This is ridiculous!" Garak hissed at Julian, "I can't believe you have organized a- a family reunion of all things!"

They stood outside the airlock, waiting for the senior staff to join them in greeting Dr. Mora. Garak had only found out when Julian came into his shop to drag him to the airlocks, babbling about the activities they had planned for a "family gathering".

In the beginning Garak thought it was only the inhabitants on the station Julian referred to as family, such a quaint thought, but soon realized he meant much more. 

Dr. Mora. Dr. Mora was going to join them for a week of "family fun". Garak had heard of the Bajorans research while still on Cardassian. At the time, he had approved of the steps Mora had taken on his various projects, which was quite enough to show the extent the man was willing to go.

Funny. He had seen the file on the subject called "odo'ital" years before, but had never been interested enough to read it in detail. Life was full of connections not yet realized. 

Garak still did not want to make a connection with Mora person  
ally! The man would disrupt everything Garak held close with his... Ridiculous and....

Odo would undoubtedly become upset over something Mora would say, deny being upset, get more upset, deny that, and by the end of the day everyone would be miserable! It had happened before. Julian knew better, his own parents were a subject best avoided.

"What made you think this was a good idea?!" 

Julian grimaced. 

"It wasn't my idea for Mora. Actually..."

"Actually what, my dear doctor?" Garak snapped. He could feel his temper flaring up. It had been a long time since he felt so irritated!

"Odo asked to include Mora."

Garak blinked. He blinked again. 

"Excuse me?"

Julian put his hands into the typical placating gesture most species used. A tiny part of Garak's mind wondered what face the doctor would make if he was told the doctor the connotations of such a gesture on Cardassia. 

That wasn't important at the moment though. What was more important was the fact Odo.... Wanted to see Dr. Mora! Willingly invited him to the station, to join the coming activities. It made no sense.

"When Sisko talked about doing this, Odo asked for Mora to come. Apparently he wants him to meet you!"

Garak's mind, already thrown for a whirl, stuttered to a halt. 

The intimacy of such an act would not escape Odo. He had lived with Cardassians for most of his life. It was ... Unexpected to say the least.

Unexpected, but pleasant. 

Quite pleasant.

"Garak, are you blushing?" 

"Of course not Doctor! Now when will Dr. Mora arrive?"


End file.
